Unusually Conventional
by BriarBlanca
Summary: This is Clark's POV to Unconventional! Clark Kent has an insane life: strange aliens and monsters attacking the planet, too many deadlines to count, and powers no one else has that he received when he was just a boy. So what makes Clark's life seem normal and calm? Jovilette Valentine.


Okay guys so this is basically Unconventional: Clark's POV. So if you haven't read Unconventional but want to read this, I would start with Unconventional first, otherwise this won't make sense. THis first chapter is short because it's the intro. This isn't going to mirror Unconventional it's just going to highlight all the important moments for Clark and we're starting with the break up lol. Enjoy and Review if you want!

* * *

For all of my life I had been glad to be special. I could use my abilities that no one else had and helped the people that surrounded me. But there were occasions during my life that these 'gifts' hurt me more than helped me, and this was one of those occasions. I scrunched up my nose and threw the pillow across the room.

"Damnit." I muttered. I could still smell it, _her. _Coconut and roses was what she always smelt like and I always used to love the smell until she left my life. Now the _only_ thing I can smell is damn coconuts and roses.

I feel like I'm starting to go insane. She was the one piece of my life that made me feel like I could relax. Her smile set my mind to ease because it meant I had done something right. It felt like every day I was plagued with death, hurt, and deadlines I missed. But being with Jo was like nothing I had ever experienced before. She never asked anything of me, she never required much. Just a little touch here and there to let her know I was there. That was all she needed.

But apparently I thought that she required more because I made the biggest mistake of my life by breaking her heart. I just assumed she wasn't going to be happy in a future with me and she would be safer away from me. I just assumed she wanted a normal relationship and that assumption made my world crumble around my feet. She was the one day of sunshine in a week of rain but now the rain poured around me and that sunshine was lost.

I missed her with every cell in my body and I would give anything to have her back but what happened, happened. I wasn't about to take any piece of normalcy she has now and ruin it with my presence now. Whether I liked it or not her smell was the only thing I had left and I was going to cherish it with all my might.

I remembered that blind date that we had and every single thing that happened that night. To hearing her curse at the wind before I even got a chance to see her, to feeling her run smack dab into me and fumbling for words when she saw me after. I had to admit I was blown away by how beautiful she was. Her exotic tan skin and black hair gave her this ethereal look and her slight frame gave me the impression that she was a model from Brazil not a scientist. Her quirky humor and cute awkwardness was something that drew me in from the very first conversation exchanged between us. She was so down to earth and for once a girl was excited about Clark and not Superman. I had never had that happen after Lana and I thought Lana was a one in a million kind of girl but apparently I was wrong.

I remember the first time we said I love you to each other. My stomach was in knots all day from feeling so guilty about dipping out on our date and the 'L' word was looming in my head all day. Just the thought of loving her was frightening because that meant I was encroaching on territory I wasn't sure I would be able to go to. But seeing her face light up when I said those three words made my worries long gone. She was beautiful that day but she had never made more of an impression on me when she said those special words back to me.

When I heard that Darkseid was here I feared that he was holding a civilian captive as bait but when Batman's urgent voice came over the intercom that it wasn't just any civilian but Jovilette my heart stopped. She was this precious thing to me that lit up my whole world and here she was in the very real possibility that she could be killed. I flew as fast as I could to get to her but my blood ran cold when I saw her squirming in his grasp, not to mention she wasn't even half the size of his hands. Her face was flushed and her hair wild and it was strange because she didn't look fragile at all. There was no ounce of terror on her face and she looked more agitated than anything. If she could be strong in the face of danger than so could I. I took a moment to really look at her and she was livid. I thought she was mad at Darkseid but then I quickly realized that she had figured out my big secret. She had put the pieces together, the secret that I had been hiding my whole life. She had every right to be pissed and I would have gone to her and comforted her but I had to release her from Darkseid's grip. I tried to reach her but when he shot his red beams at her I wanted to crumple. She hissed and screamed and it was the worst thing I had ever heard. My ears still remember that sound in the dead of the night. That sound haunts me every day and every night.

Soon enough she was dropped and that was when we realized she was still alive. Somehow, someway she survived and for that I will be forever grateful. So after she fell asleep on my bed I wanted to beat myself up for what happened. I wanted to cry and mourn for Jovilette and what she will never have now. She may have a much shorter lifespan, she might not be able to have kids, and she may even have some kind of brain or heart damage. Whatever happened to her, it was all my fault and I will always hold myself responsible for what happened.

Batman and Wonder Woman showed up to see how I was and how Jo was doing. Wonder Woman patted my back and reassured me that everything would work out and not to take the blame but her words went in one ear and out the other. Batman didn't say much except for how much Darkseid did to Metropolis and what the League did to detain him. But their words were just that, words. Nothing they said could comfort me or distract me from the reality that was in my bedroom. But when Jo woke up and put on the dress I had for her, she looked okay. Sure she was a little warm and a little pissed off, but she was okay and acting fine. The worries in my head ceased for a moment and I saw how she was interacting with Wonder Woman and I was thankful when both of my comrades left us alone.

Words were exchanged and it was shocking to see how worried she was for our relationship. She thought I was just going to leave her once she knew the truth but in all honesty it just made me love her all the more. Now I don't have to keep any secrets from her and I can actually share my whole life with someone. This life was hard to bear by myself. Living a double life was probably going to be the death of me but it was such a relief being able to let someone in.

But apparently I had to be a dumbass and break off the only piece of my life that was good and give it to some other lucky bastard. Normally I would have prided myself in making a normal mistake, but this was the only normal mistake I kicked myself for. I was so stupid. But what was I going to do? She was gone and I was alone. The only thing I could keep doing? Go back to how life originally was: death, hurt, and missed deadlines.


End file.
